


Secret Admirer

by Yutaswifeu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutaswifeu/pseuds/Yutaswifeu
Summary: Renjun has been finding love notes on his desk and wonders who leaves them or does the person really leave them for him?





	Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ It's my first fiction and let me tell you this;I HAVE TERRIBLE GRAMMER AND PLEASE IGNORE MY TYPOS ㅠㅠ and I'm just bored;-;

"Your secret admirer was here" 

Renjun looks at donghyuck who holds a little pink paper in his hand. He looks at the note and turns it to renjun,waiting for a reaction.

"How can you be so sure it's for me?" 

Renjun shrugs and takes his book in his backpag,settles them on the table.

"Because... Becau-"

Donghyuck tries to find a good explanation for the little notes which they always find on their usual table,always at the same time in the library. 

"Aha! See you can't even sure if they're for me or not" 

Donghyuck sits next to renjun,murmuring himself still trying to find an explanation...

"But renj-"

Renjun puts his index on hyuck's lips to make him quiet and turns back to his books again.

 

*

 

"I told you to be more specific about notes!"

Jaemin turns his face to jeno behind the book which he covers his face. Jeno furrows his eyebrows and looks back to his pink haired friend.

"What do you expect me to write there mr mega ultra flirt king na jaemin?"

Jeno rolls his eyes and peeks renjun behind the book. He is studying with hyuck,as always. 

"Maybe you should've give hints about yourself"

Jeno looks at jaemin. Maybe he is right about hinting about himself. That would be more helpful renjun to notice him.

"Like what?"

"You should write "Je-no-jam" "

Jeno hits jaemin's head with the book and meets with the librarian's death gaze. He silently bows and shows his adorable smile to the librarian.

*

"I wonder why the librarian gets these two inside every time even though he knows how noisy they're"

Renjun puts his head on donghyuck's shoulder and closes his eyes. He is waiting an answer but when he looks up he sees that hyuck has fallen asleep already. Renjun wants to wake him up but he has chosen to sleep with him.

*

When renjun arrives his home he goes upstairs and opens his drawer,takes other notes in it. There are so many notes,some of them only has hearts on it and some of them are kinda pick up lines. 

Renjun takes one randomly

"You look tired cause you have been running on my mind all the time"

Renjun chuckles. It's so cheesy yet makes him laugh. He takes another one

"I'm lost. Can you give me directions to your heart?" 

Renjun throws the paper on his bed and feels the cringe in his body... Whoever the person is he/she must be really clingy. Renjun has been getting these notes for 2 months but he never gets a chance to catch the person. Actually he doesn't know if these notes for him or not but hyuck always gives him reasonable theories that's why he has started to believe that these notes for him...

 

*

"What should I write this time?"

Jeno looks at jaemin,waiting an answer but he only gets a little groan to his friend. 

"C'mon tell me something!"

"Apologise first for hitting my head today"

"I bought you your favorite ice cream so it counts as an apology"

"Fine!"

Jaemin rolls over on his bed,few seconds later he gets up. Jeno knows he can only trust jaemin especially in these situations.

"I was wondering if you had an extra heart. Mine was just stolen"

He says it while making aegyo which enough to jeno kick him out

"Never mind I shouldn't have trusted you"

Jeno goes back to find flutter words for his renjun but he knows he is bad at it and in the end he will use jaemin's idea. It always happens like that. He wonders what renjun thinks about these pick up lines,probably hates him.

*

"So you find them cute? For real?"

Hyuck covers his mouth to make the atmosphere dramatic but it only causes renjun's laughter.

"Actually I have an idea"

"About?"

"We always go to library at 2pm so I'll go there 1pm maybe I can see who leaves the notes on our desk"

Donghyuck just nods. Renjun might be right and he will be there too! He wants to see who is his friend's secret admirer.

*

"We have been here for 45 minutes and there's no one around jun"

Hyuck stretchs his back behind the shelter,peeking their usual desk... Everything seems normal. Weirdly normal!

"What are you two doing here for almost an hour?"

"Renjun haven't I told you that Sherlock Holmes novels are the best? Like you can live the story... it's! It feels so realis-"

"In this shelter there's just historical novels"

The librarian interrupts donghyuck. He really looks intimidating. 

*

"Why they're not here?"

Jeno has been looking around for hours.

"Now we have bigger problem jeno"

Jaemin shows a girl who takes the note to jeno. Great! The girl looks around,reads the note and throws it to garbage next to jeno's seat and both hear the girl has just said "lame"

*

"Thank you mr genius for making us to lining up old books"

Renjun puts the book to shelter in his hand. 

"I was trying to saving our asses since you forgot how to speak"

Both stay silent for a while. The strict librarian made them line up all the old books in the basement thanks to hyuck. 

*

Jeno rolls over on his bed. He has been thinking about renjun. Maybe he has stopped to come to the library because of his cheesy notes. He shakes his head and thinks about another option;maybe he had works to do... That was more reasonable... He gets up and decides to write something without jaemin's help!

"I worried about you sinc-"

He creases the paper and throws it somewhere. Tries again.

"Hi renjun~ I hope you're oka-"

He throws again.

"Gosh I was about to write those 'get well soon' card"

He taps the pencil on the desk in a rhythm. Trying to be creative...

*

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?" 

Jaemin looks at the room. There are so many papers on the bed.

"I was trying to find somethings to write"

"Okay I understand your efforts but why did you throw them all on my bed?!" 

Jaemin has already started to clean on his bed while reading all the notes written by jeno. He can't get mad his friends longer. 

"Just write 'I love you renjun' then write your name under it"

*

"What time is it?"

"1.57 pm"

Renjun and donghyuck sits somewhere close to their usual table,hiding behind the books.

"Why I'm so nervous?"

"I should be the one who feels nervous hyuck not you!"

"Ssshhh! Someone is com- OH GOD IT'S JENO"

Renjun covers hyuck's mouth and push him under the desk hoping that no one saw them.

*

Jeno high-fived jaemin happily. His heart is beating crazily. Now he is waiting for renjun to come and sees his note.

But renjun isn't around today either. Just in case before leaving the library jeno took the note with him. He is sulking all the way...

*

Renjun couldn't help himself not to smile all day. His long lasting crush likes him back? All the time he has been leaving the notes on his desk!

"What will you do now?"

Hyuck asks...

*

Jeno takes the note on the desk. 

"I'd say God bless you,but looks like he already did-Renjun"

He covers his mouth to not to make a sound but he starts to laugh crazily. All the people in the library looking at him,trying to figure it out what's wrong with him. 

Jaemin's eyes widen open,he is keep reading the note in jeno's hand. His crush likes jeno back? How did he learn it's jeno? 

Jaemin slowly pats jeno's shoulder and points out renjun who cutely waves at jeno.  
That's right! Renjun is smiling at him,waving at him...


End file.
